


Red Stained Flowers, Blue Stained Soul

by ToastyTart



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Poetry, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Pre-Who Killed Markiplier?, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyTart/pseuds/ToastyTart
Summary: What happens when the past, the present, and the future crumbles away? Those who crossed Damien's path try to recollect memories of the fallen mayor's life, or at least what is left of it.This poetry series was originally written for @mayor-damien-protection-squad's (on tumblr) Damien Week Challenge, and is based on their prompts.
Kudos: 19





	1. Days In the Past, Never Would Last...

**Author's Note:**

> From the perspective of Wilford, trying to remember Damien in his childhood days.

Once upon a time, oh so long ago

When those lovely summer days went by so slow

There was a boy, who walked with a cane

Yes that sweet boy, the one named Damien.

He had his sister, Celine

Who was then, quite serene

And a friend named Mark.

Yes those were the days, before he lost his spark.

I remember Damien, even when young, he was so gentle, yet still so strong.

Oh where did it go so wrong?

What happened to our innocence, friend?

We thought our friendship would last till the end.

But alas, nothing lasts forever.

Heartbreak and curses ruin every endeavor.

It was so sad to see it all fall apart.

To see that young boy’s future, be lost within the dark


	2. The Splitting Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Celine's perspective, reflecting on her and her brother's choices before everything went wrong.

My brother, My brother

There is no one other,

Like my Damien dear.

The charming boy, so full of cheer!

The teenage years, those were the best,

But unfortunately, they became a bit stressed.

For when I turned a certain age,

I begun to see things that were strange.

I saw a color, I caught a hue,

I saw his aura, a lovely blue.

I tried to tell him, about the things I see

But sadly he never did believe me.

He fled the shadows, and feared the ghosts,

But that is what I love the most.

Damien dear, Damien dear…

I see a future we should fear

I tried to warn you, but you told me to forget.

You told me that there was no such threat.

We were so young, life was ours to choose you said.

So those words stayed in my head.

I chose to forget.

And hid so many secrets, no longer kept


	3. Betrayed By A Kind Heart, Kind No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the perspective of the DA, who never thought it would all end this way.

College, my those were wild times,

Back before the sinful crimes.

To reach our goals and follow our dreams,

We worked within those boring scenes.

To pursue higher knowledge, to study the laws,

We sat next to each other in those large lecture halls.

Damien, my colleague, my new found companion,

Read all of the text books, with quite a deep passion.

But when it comes to the end of the day,

The work is not worth it work, without any play.

He’d loosen his tie and let himself shout.

It was at night, when we ran rampant about.

The parties, the recklessness, the trouble, the fun!

My what a friendship, that had just begun!

But I always respected his dedication

To go fulfill his education

And take all that he had learned

To take hold of a future very well earned

A future leader, he would be,

With him, the mayor, and me, his district attorney.

Yes, we were like two birds of a feather.

He told me we’d do great things together.

I always trusted him, more than the rest,

But that decision was not best.

For when I took my final fall,

It was him who truly ended it all.

He lied to me, right to my face

Stole my existence, and took my soul’s place

And who would have thought, it’d be my dear friend

To trap me at the very end?


	4. For Better or Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a poem from the mayor himself, wondering back to the best and worst times.

All my life I had a plan,

That one day I would be the man,

To make an impact upon the world.

Even if one day, my own unfurled.

Yes, I always set my aspirations high,

Believed the limit was the sky.

But I took things simple, one step at a time,

And put all my heart into the climb.

At first, some did not support my decisions.

They did not always understand my visions.

And in the days when I was sad,

I was then certainly glad,

to see those I loved within the same photo.

Life was ours to chose was my motto.

I was so determined to make a change,

To right the wrongs and rearrange,

Corrupted laws and old rules.

Though maybe sometimes, I used the wrong tools.

The start was rough, and quite a pain,

But then I took part in a career-changing campaign.

I used my charm and my intelligence,

To the promise the people I’d lead with great diligence.

And in the weeks leading up to the election,

My name spread like an infection.

Did they really think I could lead with perfection?

But it was the time to finally take a stand.

To make some big changes to this good land.

I had worked harder, than anyone before.

I wanted to be the best candidate, that’s for sure.

I labored through the endless nights,

All so that I could win these political fights.

Then finally, election day came.

The day I knew, things wouldn’t be the same.

I hoped it was my name they wrote,

So that I could have the greater vote.

The numbers were then counted,

And when the results were shouted,

They said that it would be me,

That would become the mayor of this great city!

I couldn’t believe what I had heard

My past bad luck had finally turned!

My work paid off, isn’t it great!

I wish I had time to celebrate….

But the real work has truly just begun,

So I no longer have much time for fun.

At least I would not be alone

For I had a partner, with a mind like my own

Yes I had a trusted friend right beside me

That good fellow, the district attorney

I told them we’d great things together,

And be the best this town has seen ever

Yes, we’d make improvements hand in hand

But sometimes things don’t go as planned

I always knew the road ahead

Would twist and turn wherever we tread

When legal troubles blocked my way

I just wanted to keep my doubts at bay

But then there was such an unexpected bend.

Friendships broken, that never did mend.

I thought that maybe there was hope

Then everything fell apart, in a downward slope

And on that haunted night, when darkness made its call

I couldn’t believe I lost it all

Everything I worked for, my family, my life

Oh what could have prevented this strife?

So now my story’s turned a new page

Now my heart burns with nothing with rage

Once ago my dream was to impact the world

Even if mine were to become unfurled

But now that I’ve become a wretched curse

I don’t remember if I ever specified for better or for worse


	5. Helping Hands, Now Here to Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the perspective of Mark. (Plot explanation at end)

Dear Damien considered this his last resort

For he was one to always comport,

himself within the rules of the law.

But I just thought of this as a minor flaw.

To me, it was almost funny,

It seemed like the only thing that could solve all problems was money

I was happy to help him through the legal trouble,

Even if the price would double

My support required no force,

For that’s what’s friends are for of course.

They help each other, through and through.

They stick together, just like glue.

I’d go to his office, to go slip the cash

To help all the controversy go away in a flash

But then when I had looked around

It was then I found

That he was involved in a much more personal scandal.

One too hard for my poor heart to handle.

I found a letter in his desk,

That certainly was not the best.

A note

That was wrote

By his sister Celine

Detailing her actions, that definitely weren’t clean.

….

How could these relationships so brutally fail?

What did I do to deserve this betrayal?

How long did he knew?

Wasn’t he ever going to give me a clue?

Every part of me is elenge

And now I want nothing more than revenge.

Celine, my love, why run from my arms?

Did you get tired of my charms?

William, the one I thought as a brother,

Now he’s the one I want to smother.

And oh dear Damien, I’m not forgetting about you,

For you played a part in this too.

My rage is like a burning fire

Because your nothing but a liar.

You lied to the politicians, you lied to the citizens, and most importantly, you lied to your best friend.

My compassion has come to an end.

Yes damned Damien, your nothing but a fool,

And I still can’t believe that you used me as a tool.

Oh why did all your moral compasses take such a drastic swerve?

Doesn’t matter now though, you will all get what you deserve.

While you still have time left, say your final prayer,

Because, simply, THIS. ISN’T. FAIR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This based around my head canon that Mark gave Damien money to help bribe others so that he could reach his political goals. However, while visiting Damien’s office to drop some money while he wasn’t there, Mark finds a letter that Celine wrote, venting about her affair with William and her plan to run away with him. For obvious reasons, Mark feels betrayed by them as well as Damien.


	6. Not Guilty, But Not Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the perspective of Abe during the events of WKM, as he searches for answers.

There’s a killer out on the loose.

But the answer of who, was one I couldn’t produce.

You’d think it’d be more obvious, like a moose.

Though, I knew I was the one that could deduce

The possibilities, one by one…

Yet it feels like the work will never be done.

Yes there’s several I suspect,

Certain ones that have my interest erect.

There’s a handsome man, that seems too good

That the chance of him being a criminal seems to have no likelihood, 

Though maybe that’s why, to me, he’s suspicious,

Perhaps under that suit is something vicious.

His goals were always too ambitious,

To reach them he may have done something malicious.

Something many would consider seditious…

But what on earth would he have to gain,

by killing a man with so much fame?

Oh all these questions, they hurt my brain.

They make me feel like I’m going insane.

I look deep within old piles of news,

Desperately trying to find any clues.

Then I finally, I found a piece that could clear my views.

Come to find out, he was part of a conspiracy,

One he tried to solve with money.

It was a shame that he had dragged Mark into these issues,

So sad that I might go get some tissues.

But what’s this, a letter?

I knew this wasn’t going to get any better.

It was written to the mayor by Mark’s ex-Wife.

It was filled with words that could hurt like a knife.

No, I don’t think it was Damien who did the crime,

For the truth was shining, like a dime.

I think I finally found my answer,

The one I had found to be an old odd prancer.

The one called the colonel, William J. Barnum

How could that man be numb?

He took his money, he took his wife,

And now he’s gone and taken his life.

But he won’t ever get away with this

All his lies, I will dismiss.

Now, even while my heart breaks,

I’ll put him to justice, no matter what it takes.


	7. There Is No Happy End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the perspective of the House Entity and Darkiplier

Deafening silence 

Inward violence

Nothing but Darkness,

In a world of so heartless.

Void of breath,

Yet not embracing death.

Is this real? Is this hell?

No one here can even tell.

They lost themselves within a placed turned around,

Deep within the house of upside down.

Now all that remains is blue and red,

Faded reminders of the dead.

But all this pain 

Won’t be in vain.

For in their final hour,

Their broken souls fused with a greater power.

Lost spirits combined together,

Endlessly, entwined forever.

Don’t you remember?

Death does not mean the same thing here.

It’s time to meet the real puppeteer.

A creature made of pieces and parts

Of twisted minds and broken hearts.

A monster so opposed to mankind,

With a disguise so coy and refined.

A being with only one thing in its mind.

Consumed by thoughts of revenge and hate

Spreading the terror is its only fate.

You’ll see it when you least expect it.

And become trapped within a bottomless pit.

And when you look into the mirror.

You will realize the true meaning of fear.

Wake up DA

This is no time for play.

Celine and Damien are both long gone.

But this is not the end of the song.

Please don’t trust it’s familiar glow

For it is time to begin a new show

\-----------------

My old friend, the district attorney

Yes this is the beginning a new journey.

But don’t trust your senses, just trust me.

I am the one that will set you free.

Don’t you realize, it was Mark,

Who left us all behind in the Dark?

Celine, Damien, they’re both still with us

Or should I say, they’re still with me.

I feel the fragments of their energy

I’ve seen things I can’t unsee

I hear their voices

I remember all their regretted c̥h̕o̥i̵͓̩͈c͙͉̠̤͟e̢̗s

Choices… Damien always believed we had a choice.

Ď͎̝̲͕̙̳͋a̯̭͈͔͚̍m̧͓͐̇́į̮̪́ͬ̌ę̮̥͎̭͓͚n̲̺̬̦̤̿ ̳̱͚̥̥͕̬ͣ͠w̌͑a̢̟̱̲̲ͧͥ̉s̯͙̲̝̗̮ͨͧ͌̀ ̨̖̬͖͉̭͚̒̿ͤ̒w̤̟͇̣͖̲ṛ͔̖̠̲̩ͯͧͮ͡o̢̭̙̙͔̣̞͙͑̊nͧ̅̔g͇̥̮͙̯͢

I’m sick of this rhyming.

And I’m tired all these pointless, useless, pathetic excuses for c̯̭͎̭̲̗̪̝̲͇͙̲̭̰̫̥͖͇̜̈̋ͨͮͣ͌ͤ͌̎͛͒ͭ̑̈̚͜͟͠h̢͉̦̲͍̫̼̞̺̭͕̞̯̜̩̑ͯ̈́̽̈ͧ͟o̢ͭ͂̀̈́̔̾͌ͪͨ͗̈̏̀ͦ͂͒̃̋̂̕͏̨͖͇̳͙͢į̸̸̮͓̪̖̦̺̤̩̦̟͙̹̻̤̻͙͗̀̋ͯͫc̹̮̜̠̼͇̘̯̺̰̹̗ͥ̅̈ͪͭ̾̾̏̌ͣ͞e̶̠̤͈̳̥̣̺͔̥͚ͨ̈́̑ͯ̋̈́̒̔̅̽̎͆͛͊͘̕s̛̱̣̻̬̺͇̤̜͚̯̻̭̒ͤ̿̚͟͢  
̸̤̩̙̬̙̥̤͚̣̻̩͔͐̋͛̋̒ͮ̆̈́̿̓̂͋ͧͩ̌̽ͤ͜

Ț̴̣̠h̹̗͔̩̠̕i̫͝s̗͈͚̘ ̲̭i͕̭̜͉̩̘̻͢s̮͉̙n̮'͏̞̜̩̩̟͍ͅt͉̤̤͓̕ ̻̩̗͢f̦̲̩̤̤̤̤͘a̠i̢̠̻̰r̪̦̰͙͓̩͡…

͈͖͉̜̕N̴͖̱̝O̦͔͕̜͉̘̙N͚̗͖̲̣̟̠E̱̱̦̫̕ ̨͎̦̝̳̟̮̺O̵̻F̹̘̠̩̪̙͕ ͉̯T͏̟͙H̞͔̞I͢S̞̥̘̗͎̹̼ ̗̹I̧S̰̘ͅ ͓̘̠͇̰͖͟F̙̦̺̥͍̳͜ͅA̗̲̯̣̻I̟͖͇͕R̻̟͉̥̭̩̟

̢̺̳͈̮͚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
